The invention relates to a storage container set comprising at least two lid elements made of synthetic material and a common container element, which has a minimum of one protruding locking projection, having at its outer end a downward facing locking profiled section, wherein a first lid element has at least two locking clips for connection to the locking projection of the container element, each of these locking clips being connected to the outer rim of the lid via a living (i.e., film-formed) hinge.
Just such a combination of a container and of a lid element with locking clips is shown in DE 203 20 088 U1. It allows for a very secure and tight closure and thus for the transport of food even in liquid form. A clearly noticeable sound is created when closing the locking clips, signaling to the user that a secure closure has occurred.
Despite the stated advantages, closing the locking clips is associated with an excessive exertion of force for certain groups of users such as children and seniors.